


I'm Your Biggest Fan I'll Follow You Until You Love Me

by Lovinlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Baby Harry Styles, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Camboy Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Fan Louis Tomlinson, Harry Is Louis Princess, Harry in Panties, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Princess Harry Styles, Top Louis, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinlou/pseuds/Lovinlou
Summary: where harry is a famous camboy and louis happens to be his biggest fan.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 58





	I'm Your Biggest Fan I'll Follow You Until You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> hello beautiful people, i am back with yet again a one shot but this one shot is different as it was my very first request. i hope you like it and if you do leave some love in the comment and if you end up hating it leave some love in the comment <3  
> thank you all!

“hi daddy” harry greeted his camera as he was sitting comfortably on his bed with a white top that had the words daddy’s princess written across it and a light pink skirt. “I missed you today daddy” harry said as a pout was sitting on his pink lips. 

“I got a new toy today, thought I might show you how I’m going to use it daddy” harry licked his lips as he took the new pink dildo, that just got in the mail this morning, and stuck his tongue and started licking the tip of it “hmm you like when I tease you like this daddy?”. Harry then started to push the toy into his mouth and in a blink of an eye the dildo disappeared into his mouth with him with absolutely no gag reflex. 

Harry moans kept getting louder by the minute “oh daddy you feel so big inside my mouth” harry threw his head back. With one hand secure on the dildo he had the other hand on his hard cock slowly stroking it. “oh, daddy will you fuck your good boy now?” harry pleaded into the camera making sure his fans think he’s asking them for permission. “I’ve been such a good boy today daddy, been your good boy daddy. Pleease” harry whined while his eyes never leaving the camera.

“oh, thank you daddy thank you so much” harry laid on his back and spread his legs and made sure the camera got a nice view of his bum. He got his cherry flavored lube and put some on his fingers and started teasing his hole while whimpering out the word ‘daddy’ every second. He finally pressed a finger inside and quickly added another as he was used to big things up his bum. 

Harry kept fingering himself trying to go deep each time but it wasn’t enough, he took his fingers out and a small whimper left his mouth at the loss of the fingers. He then lifted himself and went to reach for the dildo, he then covered it with the cherry lube and smirked at the camera. Harry got a pillow and placed it under his bum and slowly brought the lube covered dildo to his already clenching bum hole. 

Harry pushed the dildo in and just like that his moans filled the room. Harry kept fucking himself with the dildo and crying out for ‘his daddy’. “oh, daddy you feel so good inside me, s-so big daddy” as the dildo kept going in and out harry lifted his other hand and went under his shirt to play with his nipples. As soon as he had his nipples between his fingers, he let out a moan as his nipples get really hard whenever he plays with himself. Harry sat there one hand on his nipples, the other one pushing a dildo inside him, eyes closed, head thrown back, and mouth wide open letting out sinful moans. 

Harry felt as he was getting close “d-daddy, m’c-close daddy. C-can’t come alone d-daddy” harry moaned out as he picked up his speed “c-cum with me d-daddy. I’m s-so close daddy”. “UGH DADDY” harry screamed as he came undone, harry fell on his back trying to catch his breath with the dildo still inside him. after he caught his breath he sat down and giggled “oops” he looked down at his covered in cum crop top and skirt. 

“I ruined my brand-new clothes” harry pouted at the camera “now how will I take my cute Instagram pictures for you daddy?” harry got on his knees to give the viewers a good look at his ruined clothes “see the mess I made daddy? It was your fault daddy” harry crossed his arms “now daddy has to buy his baby boy new clothes” harry gave the camera his famous innocent smile that has made many men wrapped around his fingers.

“okay daddy I have to go now and take a shower cause of the mess you caused” harry giggled “I’ll see you tomorrow” harry blew a kiss and stopped recording. 

He then took the dildo out and walked to the bathroom to clean it and let it dry so he can add it to his many collection of toys that he has collected over the years. After finishing that he went back to his bedroom to take his now dirty sheets and toss them in the hamper along with his top and skirt. once he finished, he hoped into the shower to clean up after his little session.

After his much-needed shower he went back to his room, took his camera to plug it into his laptop so that he can transfer the video there. He decided to get dressed as the video was loading, so he went up to his closet and picked up a pair of panties and his silk pajamas. He just loved the feeling of silk on his body makes his feel like a prince or a princess as he refers to himself. 

Once he got dressed, he started doing his night time routine which consists of him maintaining his curls with many many expensive hair products that he has bought with the money he makes. After he’s done with his hair he moves to his face with even more expensive products. He always tells his friends that his beauty isn’t simply from his kale smoothies but none of them have the energy to put up with this every night like he does. 

“perfect as always” harry looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled, pleased with what he saw. He took his phone to take a little picture to update his Instagram followers to expect his video very soon. He walked up to his mirror and made sure his bum was visible and took the picture, he then wrote ‘hello my lovelies keep an eye open for my special video’ he added a kissy emoji and added it to his story. Within seconds his phone was buzzing making him giggle at that. 

Harry went back to his bed to check up on his video and it was finally uploaded on his laptop, he disconnected the camera from the laptop and went to charge the camera as it was about to die. He opened his editing app and dragged the video to it. He had about 40 minutes of film to edit so he needed to get right on it, he played some music to help him speed up the process. 

Finally, after 20 minutes harry finishes and opened up his Pornhub account to upload his video. He then took his phone again to check on his social media. He rolled his eyes at the many attempts of old creepy men begging him to fuck him. I mean he did have a daddy kink just not a grandpa kink, no thank you. He opened his twitter and tweeted ‘just waiting for tonight’s video to upload who’s ready?’. And just like he expected his phone was buzzing again, he went through the tweets liking some and cringing at others but one tweet caught his eyes or more like the user caught his eyes.

@tommoLou

Harry has seen that user a handful of times so he recognized him instantly. He clicked on the icon and in sent him to this guy’s profile. “hmm 24, lives in London, and likes footie. That’s hot” harry licked his lips as he saw tommo’s icon so he went to his media hoping he could find more pictures of him. Harry sighed as he was faced with no pictures what so ever “guess he’s not a twitter type of guy” shrugging as he exited twitter and went to Instagram.

Harry typed in the same user into the search bar and a smile made its way to his face as he saw the same icon on twitter with the same user sitting at the top of the list, eager harry pressed it but once again he was disappointed as this guy’s Instagram page was private. Unsatisfied with what he found harry closed his phone and heard a ping coming from his laptop, smiling as he saw that his video finally loaded. He smirked and closed the Pornhub tab and went to Netflix, then he started playing friends and made himself comfortable under his covers getting ready to sleep. 

*******  
Louis was sitting with his friends in the living room playing FIFA “god damnit niall, were going to lose if you don’t keep your hands off the crisps” Liam mumbled as he elbows niall on the side with the remote still in his hands. “would you relax payno, it’s just a game” niall rolled his eyes and continued to stuff his face “it’s not just a game you arse, we bet on this shit” “don’t bother trying with him li, tommo’s going to win” Zayn mumbled from the couch. 

“HA in your face Payne, I win yet again. Pay up now” louis jumped up from where he was sitting once the game finished with 20-8 for louis. “it’s all his fault” Liam muttered as he reached for his wallet and pulled out the amount they bid on. “why thank you Payne” louis smiled as he pulled Liam’s head and planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek “get off me you big oaf” Liam whips away the slobber louis left on his cheek with disgust. 

“so, lads, what are we going to have for dinner? Pizza?” niall asked “yeah sure I’m done with that” Zayn shrugged. “two large pizzas as usual?” Zayn, niall, and Liam hummed in agreement. Louis picked up his phone and as he was about to dial the restaurant’s number a notification from twitter popped up.

@hazzybaby: just waiting for tonight’s video to upload who’s ready?

Louis gasped and clicked on it and quickly wrote a respond

@tommoLou: me! I’m so ready baby.

louis kept tweeting hazzy with the order long forgotten, “LOU WHEN DID THEY SAY THEY’LL BE THERE?” niall’s voice pierced his ear. “shit” he thought “umm lads can one of you go order it” he scratched the back of his neck as he made his way to the living room again. “are you serious Lou? you’ve been gone for a while I thought you ordered it!” exclaimed Liam as he got his phone out to order “well you see, um I was about to call when he tweeted” louis gave them an innocent smile

“he? Who’s he?” niall asked “hazzy who else would make Lou forget about everything?” Zayn scoffed “hey hey it’s not his fault” “no it’s your fault for being this crazed horny dog” Zayn rolled his eyes. “well I can’t help it; he just has this place in my heart” louis placed a hand on his heart making them snicker at him “whatever you say tommo” The boys kept teasing louis about his not so little crush on this porn star that doesn’t even know he exists. 

Mid teasing louis’ phone pinged yet again but this time a notification from Pornhub

HazzyBaby uploaded a new video

“umm excuse me guys” louis said as he sprinted upstairs to his room. He closed the door and quickly took off his shirt, along with his adidas shorts and boxers and threw them somewhere in the room. He jumped on his bed and opened his laptop and he wasn’t that surprised to see that Hazzy’s profile was already there. He refreshed the page and clicked on the video ‘baby boy makes a mess with daddy’ louis held back a moan as he read the title. he went and plugged his headphones on and placed in his ears to help make the experience more real. 

“hi daddy” hazzy said “oh fuck hi baby” louis’ hand insistently went to his already hard cock and started jerking it. “oh, the things I would do to you princess” he mumbled as his eyes were fixed on harry with the dildo in his mouth just imagining hazzy’s warm mouth wrapped around him pleasing him. “hmm you like when I tease you like this daddy?” “fuck baby, love it when you tease daddy” louis’ hand kept going up and down, picking up the speed every 2 seconds.

It wasn’t long when louis came on his stomach. Panting he stretched his hand to grab the tissue box next to him to clean himself a little bit because he knows it’s not the last time, he cums tonight as he always cums multiple times when watching hazzy’s video. louis can hear hazzy’s moans through the headphones and sends butterflies all over his stomach. “oh, daddy will you fuck your good boy now?” and all louis could imagine right now is hazzy on his knees begging louis to fuck him, so his hand once again find its way to his cock and starts jerking it again with his eyes roaming all over hazzy’s ass watching as his fingers disappear inside and out of him. 

Louis then watches as hazzy grabs the dildo ready to fuck himself with it. Hazzy’s moans filled his ears and that’s when he gets hard again which isn’t a surprise. All of hazzy’s begging and calling out for him made louis cum again. louis closed his eyes and imagined that dildo in hazzy’s hand was him and that he was the one pleasing hazzy. 

“d-daddy, m’c-close daddy. C-can’t come alone d-daddy” “fuck yeah baby, you have to cum with your daddy” louis moaned out and grabbed himself for what seems like the 100th time this night. “c-cum with me d-daddy. I’m s-so close daddy” “m-me too baby” louis rolled his head back and picked up his speed “UGH DADDY” “fuck b-baby”. louis closed his eyes and tried to bring down his pants by breathing slowly.

After calming himself louis got out of bed a headed start to the shower to clean up. Once finishing the shower, he walked back to his room grabbed a pair of boxers and decided that it would be enough. He heard his stomach grumble so louis though it would be best to eat now since he didn’t eat anything since this morning. He walked down and made a bee line to the kitchen to see if the boys left him any pizza. “oh, look who decided to finally show up” Zayn smirked “oh piss off” louis flips him off as he takes a plate and grabs the pizza box.

“ya know you’re lucky I was not that hungry and saved up a couple pieces for you” niall said from where he was laying on the couch with a beer in his hand. “how thoughtful of you niall” louis mumbled with a mouth full of pizza. “did you at least have fun mate?” Zayn asked “loads of fun, came three times” louis smirked as his friends’ faces show signs of disgust “for fuck sakes mate I didn’t need to hear that” louis shrugged “better then blame Zayn, I mean he was the one who asked” said louis earning him a pillow to the face from Zayn. 

“okay enough of tommo’s sex life. Let’s talk about tomorrow’s party instead, Lou you’re going to drive us cause I’m going to get wasted” niall said opened another beer “wait wait what party are we talking about? And why am I the one who’s going to drive you guys” louis asked “well Oliver called while you were ‘busy’, said he was throwing this big ass party tomorrow” Liam shrugged “and we know how much you hate Oliver and we knew you won’t go to the party, see it’s a win win situation”

“fine you whores ill drop you guys off but I won’t be there to pick you up” “why the fuck not you bitch?” niall pouted “well horan while you go to the party I’m going to go to the club and fine me a fellow lad to take back home” louis smiled innocently at them “I mean you guys can’t be the only ones having fun right?” “you suck tommo” “well I mean I am gay so yeah yeah I suck” niall rolled his eyes at louis. 

The four boys continued on with their day as they do every day, they played more FIFA, drank a little bit and it wouldn’t be a normal day in their house if they didn’t pull on each other’s legs from time to time. Once the clock hit 1 am they all decided now should be a good time to head to bed so they all parted ways to their own rooms. And if louis looked through hazzy’s Instagram before falling asleep no one has to know. 

The following day as the lads were getting ready for their party louis was looking for his condoms to use later on the night “shit” louis mumbled under his breath. He walked to niall’s room “hey ni I’m all out of condom so I’m heading to the supermarket real quick” “fine ya twat but don’t be late” niall said his eyes not leaving the mirror as he was styling his hair. Louis rolled his eyes and walked out. He grabbed his keys and wore his shoes and made his way towards the door. 

Once arriving to the supermarket, he knew exactly where the condoms were and made his way there. Walking past the fruit section he saw a tall man with curly hair standing there picking up some apples, he didn’t think much of it and kept walking. He arrived there, he picked up the packet he always bought, and started making his way to the cashier. He didn’t want to be late or the boys would have his head. 

He saw the same tall curly man but he was picking up avocados this time and louis cringed at the idea of people eating avocados. “bleh, fucking disgusting” he mumbled. And at that queue the curly man turned around making louis gasp so loud making people’s head turn towards him. “s-sorry banged my foot” he told the old lady that was giving him a concerned look. louis quickly snapped his neck towards the fruit section to make sure hazzy was still there and to louis’ luck he was still there but he was making his way to the cashier. 

Louis was behind harry as he was cashing out, he was behind him when he was putting away his groceries, and he was behind him when hazzy walked to his car. Louis snapped out of his trace and sprinted to his car, he started his engine and next thing he knows is he’s following hazzy to where ever he was going. Louis’ phone started ringing he glanced at his and cursed, it was niall. “what?” he snapped “what do you mean what? Where the fuck are you? You said condoms ya wanker. Are you getting them from America?” niall’s phone pierced through his ear “well you see something happened” louis mumbled. “did you get into an accident?” Liam’s concerned voice could be heard.

“umm no no umm you guys know hazzy?” “god Lou don’t tell me he uploaded a video and you were wanking in the car” “what? No no no, I just umm I saw him in the supermarket and I’m kind off following him” “WHAT? Have you gone mental mate? You’re following a fucking porn star? Where is he going?” “I don’t know, all I wanted was a picture with him but I kind of froze?” louis said not sure of the statement he just admitted to. 

“but louuuu you promised you’d take us to the party” niall whined “I know I know and I will take you guys, after I take my picture” louis smiled “god, you’re lucky we love you bitch” Zayn said “love you lads too. Now bye bye I have a picture with my man waiting” louis hung up before they could say anything. 

Louis could see hazzy’s car going into a neighborhood and he was on his tail. The car then stopped at a fancy house. “shit is that his house?” louis asked no one. He could see hazzy getting out of the car, walking to his trunk to get his things and heading to the front door, and with that he answered louis’ question. Then suddenly an idea popped into his head, he got his phone out and saved the location because he knew he’d be back again. smirking louis stepped on the gas and drove home. 

When he finally made it home, he texted the boys to come out. “SHOT GUN” niall let out a scream that louis heard from inside the closed car. Niall ran to the passenger seat with a sandwich in his hand and the other two boys following him “really ni? You couldn’t wait could yeah?” louis chuckled “no bitch, now drivveee. I’m already fashionably late” niall said and stuffed his face with the sandwich. Seconds later Liam and Zayn walked out of the house and into louis’ car “did your picture turned out good?” Liam asked as soon as he sat down “huh? Oh yeah, I didn’t get that” “what? Did he say no because you followed him?” Liam curiously asked “I didn’t ask” louis admitted. 

“whawt?” shouted niall with a mouth full of bread. “chew with your mouth closed jeez horan” “don’t tell me what to do bitch and tell me what do you mean by you didn’t ask” “I didn’t want to be late to my bestest of friends” louis’ face broke into a grin.

Louis then started driving to the party to drop of the boys so he could drive to hazzy’s house, and if he was driving a little bit fast no one has to know. 

“you were already late you dickhead a couple more minutes wouldn’t have hurt” Liam stated. “I know, but I wanted to talk to him for at least an hour” louis shrugged “AN HOUR??” niall shouted resulting in him choking on his sandwich. “mate you do realize how fucking creepy you sound right now? Like do you think if you showed up at his house to fucking talk for at least an hour that he would let you in al willy nilly?” Liam was genuinely concerned about louis seeing as his stupidity might get him in trouble with the police. 

“hmmm I haven’t thought about that to be honest” “of course you didn’t your mind is just filled with sex and cocks” Zayn rolled his eyes as he let out the smoke he was holding. Louis rolled his eyes and stepped on the gas pedal even more “getting us to the party just to get rid of us doesn’t solve your problem of being a sex addict mate” “fuck off payne and let me think” “well that’s gonna take forever” niall mumbled making louis punch him on the arm “ow you bitch, he’s the one who called you a sex addict” niall rubbed his arm “yeah well I can’t reach that little bastard so you’ll do” louis gave niall a smile. 

“little my ass, have you seen him?” Zayn said as he was squeezing Liam’s biceps “yeah Zayn we know how big Liam is we all have fucking ears you nasty fuckers” said louis referring to the many many night he had to spend listening to Zayn moaning about Liam’s dick and how big he is, it wasn’t something he would wish upon his wort enemy. Liam was a blushing mess while asking louis to ‘shut up’ under his breath. “what can I say? Liam loves it” Zayn smirked “oh god can we stop talking about our sex life?” Liam groaned making Zayn giggle and press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek and apologize to him. 

“and who you calling little, tiny tommo” “fuck sake I told you to stop calling me that, I’m in fact 5’9” louis made a sharp turn making niall and Liam’s head bump on the window “I am being abused in this fucking car for breathing” niall yelled “oh zip it leprechaun” Zayn said. 

After what felt like a three-hour drive louis finally made it to the house party “c’mon c’mon get out hurry uppppp” louis whines to the boys “god damnit louis we’re getting out! HAVE FUN” with that niall slammed the door shut and ran to the front door with Zayn and Liam right behind him. “that Irish whore, I’ll get him back later but for now I need to get going to hazzy’s house” 

Louis took out his phone and opened the google maps app, he clicked on his last saved location and smiled. On his way there he kept thinking of ways to approach hazzy, but none of them were making the situation any less creepy. Soon enough he made his way to the neighborhood he was just in and he could see hazzy’s house from a distance. “fuck how do I approach him?” and then he saw it, a sold house signs across from hazzy’s house, and a lightbulb went on. “I could just pretend that I moved into that house and I wanted to get to know the neighbors” louis then went and parked his car in front of the house.

“here’s to hoping whoever lives here hasn’t talked to hazzy yet” louis muttered under his breath as he got out of his car and began walking to the house across the street. He could hear his heart beating with each step close to the door. With shaky hands he rang the bell and instantly was rewarded by hazzy’s angelic voice from the other side of the door yelling that he’s coming. (a/n not that kind of coming). 

Soon enough the brown door swung open and there he was in all his glory, beautiful as ever. “hello” hazzy smiled “h-hi um hi uhh” at this point louis forgot how to properly speak making hazzy giggle “hello again, how may I help you cute stranger” and just like that louis forgot all about his plan “umm uh house…… uhh new house….. uhm my house” louis then pointed to the house behind him hoping hazzy would get what he was trying to say “ohh you just moved in that house?” hazzy questioned making louis nod his head fast “y-yyes, I came to s-say hi and introduce myself so….. hi I’m louis” louis cringed as the words left his mouth. 

“well hello louis, I’m harry welcome to the neighborhood” harry stuck out his hand for louis to shake “harry” louis whispered shaking Harry’s soft hands “yeah that my name and you’re louis, are you alright?” “yeah yeah I’m alright”.

Then out of the blue louis yells “CUPCAKES” “cupcakes?” harry said confusingly. “yeah, I um made you cupcakes and I thought I’d give it to you when I uh introduced myself” louis rubbed the back of his neck nervously “aww how nice of you” harry smiled earning a smile back from louis. “so.. where are they?” harry asked “where’s what?” “the umm the cupcakes?” at this point harry was super confused “the cupcakes?” “you said you got me cupcakes? Or did I misunderstand you” “ohh those cupcakes umm” louis was sweating buckets right now “I uh I ate them yeah yup I ate them” 

“so you made me cupcakes, then ate them, decided to come and introduce yourself to me, tell me about cupcakes and then tell me you ate them” harry pouted and louis just melted at that sigh “that’s very cruel of you louis” “I’m sorry I um I just wanted to introduce myself cause like you’re so pretty and I um didn’t know how to approach you” “aww louis alright you’re forgiven, would you like to come in and have tea?” louis nodded his head so fast he thought it might fall off. 

The two made their way into Harry’s living room “how do you like your tea?” “with no sugar please and a splash of milk, thank you” harry excused himself to the kitchen to make the tea for both of them. Louis took out his phone to text the boys that he is in fact in Harry’s house and might get a picture with him after all. They boys’ replay to him was ‘who the fuck is harry?’ louis rolled his eyes and texted them that harry was hazzy he received a good luck text and he shoved his phone right back into his pocket. 

Louis was looking around Harry’s living room, a couple framed pictures caught his eye and one in particular and it was of harry and two ladies who louis didn’t recognize from Harry’s media “those are me mum and sister” “lovely people I’m sure, thank you” louis thanked harry as he handed him the cup filled with the warm liquid “they really are, my family are everything to me” harry smiled “same goes to me, I got 6 siblings” harry choked on his tea at louis’ statement “holy moly 6!!” 

Louis chuckled “yup, 5 sisters and one brother two sets of twins” a smile made its way to louis’ face as he was thinking of his family “well shit your mum must be a saint” “she really is”  
  
Louis and harry kept talking about everything they could think off from places they travelled to favorite color to is the earth flat or round. and at some point, louis completely forgot the purpose of his little visit until harry brought it up. 

“I know this might seem weird but u feel like I have seen your face before” harry said “maybe we went to the same school?” louis quickly lied knowing damn well he and harry never went to the same school or university that is. “no, I don’t think so, wait Lou how old are you?” “I’m 24” replied louis confusingly not knowing what does his age have to do with his face being familiar to harry. 

“wait wait, ummm is it by any chance that your nickname is tommo?” harry asked curiously “what the fuck? How the hell did you know that?” “oh my god” harry chuckled “harry?” at this point louis was so confused seeing harry smirk at him. harry scooted next to louis even more and placed a hand on his thighs “yes Lou?” harry asked innocently while his hand never leaving louis’ thigh. “umm what are you doing there?” harry didn’t answer him and just simply dove into louis’ neck and started leaving small kisses. Louis gulped at Harry’s actions, his hands itching to grab onto harry but he kept them away, gripping the couch as tight as possible leaving his knuckles white. 

Harry then crawled onto louis’ lap with his lips never leaving louis’ neck. “you know who I am, am I right?” harry whispered into louis’ ears “y-yeah you’re my n-neighbor” louis stuttered out. Harry tsked at him and started grinding on the poor nervous boy under him. “wrong answer Lou, you know exactly who I am. Tell me daddy, tell me who I am” harry went back to kissing louis’ neck, sucking on a few spots here and there.

“f-fuck” louis moaned out “tell me” harry then griped louis’ cock hard making louis whimper “y-your hazzy” louis whimpers out “good job daddy, now that wasn’t so hard was it?” harry pouted. “did you come here to fuck me daddy?” harry started kissing louis’ jaw while still grinding on him “n-no, I um I s-saw you at the s-supermarket fuck and I w-wanted to ask you f-for a picture but I g-got nervous” “aww so you followed me home to get your precious little picture but now you ended up with your lap filled with little hazzy” harry pulled “well get ready for a roller-coaster daddy” 

Harry then crashed his lips onto louis’ making the older boy freeze at the action but he quickly realizes and immediately kisses harry back. Louis then places his hands-on Harry’s small waist. 

“wreck me daddy” 

Those three words would have made louis cum untouched if her were to be home watching hazzy’s videos but hazzy was actually in front of him, on his lap, making out with him, asking louis to wreck him. “yeah baby, I’ll do that. Ill fucking tear your apart” louis said as he kept making out with harry “you want me to fuck you here or in your room baby?” “oh, what a gentleman you are, as if you didn’t stalk me just to be polite about where to fuck me” harry snickers which earned him a spank on his bum from louis making him gasp at the action. 

“behave yourself princess, or a punishment is in your future” louis raised his eyebrow at harry who quietly nodded his head at louis “now I asked you a question and I expect an answer” “my r-room” harry replied making louis smile in success and peck Harry’s lips “good boy, now where’s your room princess?” louis stood up while having a strong grip on Harry’s bum. Harry squeaked in surprise and gripped louis’ neck tighter afraid he might fall. “up the stairs, second door on the left”. 

Louis walked up the stairs so effortlessly and with ease. “god you’re so fucking strong daddy, can’t wait to see how strong you are in bed” “soon princess, just be patient” Harry buried his head into louis’ neck once again, sucking on a specific spot, under louis’ right ear. Once louis made it up the stairs he walked to Harry’s door, with his right hand supporting harry, he opened the door and hurried inside. He placed harry on the bed “take off your clothes love leave your pretty panties on” louis ordered as he was getting undressed himself, harry blushed at the fact that louis already knew he preferred panties over boxers and briefs.

once harry was naked louis laid him down and went on top of him placing kisses all over his body, starting from his jaw all the way down to his hip bones. “god you look so fucking good baby, could just eat you up, which I plan on doing” louis smirked while harry just moaned at the thought of louis’ beard burning his thighs as he eats him out. “absolutely breath taking” louis kissed Harry’s clothed cock “look at you, so desperate for my touch, so needy for me to just rip your panties off and just have my way with you” 

harry whimpered “p-please daddy do something” louis hummed at Harry’s pleads “and what would princess want? Want my fingers in you? Or perhaps my tongue? Or was it my cock you wanted?” “a-all of them want them all” harry moaned out desperate to have anything in him. “now now princess daddy doesn’t like a greedy boy, if you don’t choose ill just leave you here hard cock and all”

harry shot up “NO please no daddy p-please just want you t-to do whatever you please, use me all you want daddy” and with that louis ripped Harry’s panties right in the middle and dove into his hole licking at it. “f-fuck daddy” harry lifted his hands and buried them into louis’ mop of hair wanted badly to clutch onto something. 

Louis kept tongue fucking harry and moaning against his hole sending the vibrations all through Harry’s body giving him chills. “h-have to cum d-daddy p-please daddy” and harry could feel louis’ smirk against him “cum baby, cum all over your pretty stomach princess” and with that harry came with a shout of louis’ name. 

Panting, harry threw himself back “fuck that was good” louis lifted himself from Harry’s bum and headed towards Harry’s stomach “look at this masterpiece, and to think I help create it. You never stop amazing me love” harry blushed at that and said “there should be towels in the bathroom help yourself with some” which only made louis chuckle at him. 

“oh, princess you think I’m done with you?” harry gulped “I mean y-yeah?” harry questioned “oh no baby, I still haven’t started yet. I want to see how much I can make you cum” louis whispered into Harry’s ear and that made Harry’s cock twitch at the thought of louis making him cum multiple times. “aww baby got excited? Well can’t keep my precious waiting, can I?” 

Louis placed three fingers in front of Harry’s mouth “suck” with big eyes and eagerness to please, harry took the fingers with ease, sucking on them and coating them as much as he could. “just look at how perfect your lips look sucking my fingers, absolutely beautiful. Can’t wait to see your pretty lips around my cock” harry rolled his eyes at the back of his head and moaned around louis’ fingers. 

“don’t think you’ll be able to fit me in your mouth though princess” louis smirked at harry shaking his head rapidly “oh you think you can? You’ll take my big cock in the tiny mouth of yours?” harry nodded, he then grabbed louis’ elbow and pushed his fingers even more into his mouth and low and behold he didn’t end up gagging. 

“that doesn’t proof anything princess, my fingers aren’t as big as my cock. You wont be able to fit even half of it” harry took out louis’ fingers “try me daddy” “such a brave lad you are, but ill take you up on that offer just not right now” louis flipped harry on his stomach “spread your cheeks cupcake” Harry’s hands immediately flew behind him to spread himself open for louis. 

Louis started teasing his hole loving the way Harry’s hole was clenching around nothing “daddy please n-no teasing” “hmm I kind of like teasing though” “I swear to god louis if you don’t fucking shove your fingers inside me right now so help me god ill tie you against the bed headboard and ride you until the sun rise” louis’ eyes widen at Harry’s outburst which kind of turned him on. Louis put one finger in and smiled at Harry’s moans, loving that Harry’s enjoying himself. 

“more, need more” harry begged which louis obliged and added another two fingers “so tight baby, god I can’t want to be inside you you’ll be even tighter, fuck.” Louis kept finger fucking harry adding speed more and more “fuck daddy right there, oh fuck right there” harry screamed once louis found his prostate. Louis slammed his fingers into the spot with resulted into harry shouting his name again, harry knew he’s gonna get dirty looks from the elderly couple living next to him and the Karen living on the other side of him that keeps leaving notes on his door telling him his car’s shadow is on her side of the house, but at this point harry couldn’t give a fuck but anyone. 

“can you cum again princess, will you be able to cum from daddy’s fingers fucking your pretty ass?” harry nodded his head fast “yes d-daddy p-please let me cum want to ma-make you proud daddy” “fuck baby, you are making me proud princess”. Louis started scissoring Harry’s ass and with his other hand he pinched Harry’s nipples “I remember how much you loved your nipples played with” louis whispered into Harry’s ear. 

Harry whimpered against the mattress at louis’ words “l-love when you play with my pretty nipples d-daddy” “want me to suck on them later huh, want me to suck them until they turn red baby?” harry let out a cry “yes d-daddy w-want that please daddy”. 

“are you close my angel?” “y-yes daddy” “can you cum untouched just like before princess? Just from daddy’s fingers?” “uh huh c-can do t-that daddy” tears were streaming down Harry’s face and sweat started forming on Harry’s forehead. “cum for daddy princess” louis whispers but harry still managed to hear him and as soon as he did hey let go and came against his mattress. He made a note to change his bed sheets once louis left. 

“c-can you fuck m-me now d-daddy?” harry tried saying, he felt as if his body turned into jello. “take a breath first love, here copy me princess” louis took a deep breath and let it out which harry had copied him. harry was really surprised most of his hook ups wouldn’t care if harry was out of breath and they definitely wouldn’t be helping him with it. 

After louis had calmed him down, he pulled him into a deep kiss and started making out with him again, already missing the taste of his lips. When they pulled away harry giggled making louis ask him what’s wrong “you taste like me that’s all, I taste pretty delicious” louis chuckled “yes baby you do taste wonderful” “now you promised to tear me apart, get to it then daddy” harry snapped his fingers at the older man in front of him. 

“bossy princess, I love it” louis pushed harry back on the bed and got on top of him. kissing him yet again humming against Harry’s lips “I could stay all day kissing you, god your lips are addictive” “yeah yeah addictive lips, c’mon get to fucking now” harry spread his legs wide open signaling an invitation for louis which louis accepted it quickly. 

Louis got down from the bed and was fumbling through the pile of clothes, trying to find his pants. Once he spotted them, he grabbed them and stuck his hand into his pockets trying to look for the condom he put in before going to Harry’s house. With luck on his side louis found the condom, tore it open with his mouth and rolled the condom on his throbbing cock. 

“c’mon daddy I can’t wait forever, need to get fucked now” harry said from where he laid on the bed, fingers rubbing his red nipples finding anyway to be touched. “be patient my love” louis got on the bed once again and got between Harry’s legs and lined up his cock at Harry’s entrance. Louis slowly pushed himself in harry “m-more” “for the love of god harry let me adjust myself”. 

Louis didn’t want to hurt harry by going in all at once but sadly his plans were ruined when harry locked his legs behind louis’ back and pulled louis with all his force making louis slam inside harry. “oh, fuck daddy, s-so big” louis was shocked at Harry’s action but non the less he started rocking back and forth, slamming into harry a couple times.

“look at you, taking daddy’s cock so fucking well you didn’t even fucking flinch” “l-love your c-cock daddy” harry threw his head back in pleasure. “yeah princess? You like being full of me? you cant get enough can you?” harry shook his head at that “love it d-daddy, want t-this everyday” “I bet you would baby, I bet you’d go to bed everyday with my big cock buried inside that tight ass of yours huh?” harry moaned “ill take that as a yes then” chuckling louis picked up his speed. 

Louis bent down and crashed his lips onto harry and harry responded by wrapping his arms around louis’ neck and pulling him even more “can I mark you princess? Can I show the whole ass world who made you this happy? Who’s gonna make you cum for the third time tonight?” louis mumbled against Harry’s reddish lips “p-please daddy, paint my neck w-with your kisses” and as soon as louis got the approval he dove into Harry’s neck and started sucking many different spots. 

Harry was so close to coming at this point and with louis marking him up and all the dirty talk got him to where he needed to be. “c-cum have t-to…. H-have to daddy” “look at you, need to hear my permission in order to cum. Fuck baby that’s so hot, cum baby cum” louis said but not lifting his head from Harry’s neck.

And just like that harry came, and with his fingers digging and scratching onto louis’ back making him wince a little bit at the impact but still continues to mark harry. “oh f-fuck daddy” with all his energy drained out from him, he flopped back on his pillow, legs still wrapped around louis’ waist. “b-baby I’m close w-where d- ““on my face” harry interrupted, louis nodded and slowly pulled away from harry ignoring Harry’s whimper at the loss of the cock that was keeping him full. 

Harry winced as he got on his knees to finish louis off. He took the whole cock in one go and didn’t gag. “f-fuucck baby I’m gonna c- “louis didn’t have time to finish the sentence again cause as soon as he implied it harry brought the cock in front of him and just like that louis came all over his face. Harry brought his fingers up to his face and scooped the cum up and placed it in his tongue making eye contact with louis the whole time. “fuck, the things you do to me “louis groaned making harry giggle.

Panting louis flung himself on the pillow next to the one harry was laying on previously watching as harry limped towards a door next to his closet which louis assumed to be the bathroom. And his assumptions were right seeing as harry came back with two towels “wow j-just wow” “I told you I could take your big cock” harry grinned at louis as he laid beside him. “I am in deed impressed princess” louis then pulled harry even more close, in need of a proper cuddle with him this time.

“now tell me princess how in the world did you know that I knew you?” louis raised his eyebrow, giggling harry answered with “well, I’ve been seeing this account for a while, this fit guy that would comment these hot things about me that didn’t have picture of himself and had his Instagram private” harry humped “anyways I recognized you from your profile picture immediately, cause lets be honest here I don’t get that many attractive men following me, only creepy 70 year old men” harry rolled his eyes.

“so, when you told me your nickname is tommo it all clicked” harry gave louis a devilish smile. “you naughty naughty boy” “NAUGHTY? Who was the one who followed me home from the supermarket, told me they were my neighbor and LIED to me about having cupcakes harry pocked louis’ chest and pouted. “guilty as charge, but I don’t regret it one bit” louis placed a kiss on Harry’s pout. “me either” 

Both men laid there, harry tracing the tattoos on louis’ chest while louis’ fingers were running up and down Harry’s back. It was peaceful and they tried to take in as much of the quietness that they could. 

After minutes passing harry got bored of the silence “sooooo” harry started “what baby?” “round two?” harry raised his eyebrow. Louis busted out laughing “you’re so horny, didn’t you come THREE times like half an hour ago?” louis asked “yeah? So?” “aren’t you tired baby?” “hell no, but if you are tired just lay there and let me ride you. Let’s make it an even 6” harry mischievously smiled at louis. “you are gonna be the death of me, cmere” harry squeaked and climbed over louis. 

That night louis basically fucked harry everywhere in his house, the kitchen counter, the living room couch, the shower, against the fridge. Wherever they could stand or sit they fucked there. And if harry woke louis up by sucking him off no one has to know.


End file.
